Wreckage
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: "It's been three years Jake, to what do I owe this visit?" SEQUEL TO SHATTERED GLASS.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer/Authors Note:_ Yes, it's been a long time coming for a sequel, and I'm aware that I probably swore up and down that I wouldn't do it. I've tried twice before to write a sequel to Shattered Glass and nothing worked out, at all. However, after watching Breaking Dawn, something began to formulate. Yes, this chapter is really short. It's a prologue for a reason. **This is rated low for now so that everyone can see there is a sequel, however, things are going to get _very_ mature in the future.** Responses, comments, anything is always amazing! I do not claim to own these characters, nor am I making money off of them.

* * *

><p>Wind gusted along the rocky banks, throwing up water as it chose in a tremendous cyclone. The weather hadn't lightened up in days, and the growing downpour raging overhead was enough to drive everyone in doors who intended on being of good health in the morning. Those who were foolish remained outside, dancing in the rain as if it were some tragic form of love song.<p>

A sick, twisting feeling formed in my chest at the clenching and clenching of my jaw as they danced around one another. Palms pressed tight together in a Shakespearean kiss, their smiles lit up the small reservation as another crack of thunder trembled overhead. I tried to push the feeling away, willing it to leave as it squeezed at my chest again, threatening to break my bones like it had so many times before. But it refused to leave—it was a nagging reminder of what I had become, what I had lost in a selfish moment of ignorance for someone who would never love me back. The rain slammed down harder against my back, teeth clenching as I gazed out over the cliff into the icy water below.

Vaguely, I could hear the footsteps approaching me like that had so many times before. I had been entirely too successful at pushing them away, at indulging in the simple art of social destruction as I gritted my teeth and barricaded myself inside of my house. Billy had warned me of the repercussions, had spoken lowly with Sam that this would happen but I rejected their knowledge. I was stronger than the rest, and I didn't need the nagging feelings to linger if one was gone and you had absolutely no sense of time or if they were even alive any longer. I couldn't escape feelings that crawled from my lungs, escaping expectantly into the air as I forced myself to breathe in and exhale.

Breathing had become something I wasn't good at any longer.

The footsteps ceased directly behind me, my eyes shutting tight and willing my body to stay still and calm. Erupting into a fight wouldn't help anything and it was something my subconscious knew. It was a game of mind over matter, pride over wrong doing as I struggled to remain neutral to the lecture that I knew was coming.

"You're starting to feel it, aren't you? The loneliness? That's why you've been holing yourself up in your room, content on living in only your existence and not the outside air." Sam's voice was rough, a leader's command that I wanted so desperately to ignore. He knew it was harder for me to ignore his presence when he was standing over me, looming in the dark as I desperately tugged on my jean shorts for a way out of confrontation.

"I'm not feeling anything, Sam." The phrase was an utter lie that he easily detected, picking up on the trembling for of an aching throat. My mood was spent, laying at the rocks below as I stared miserably out at the raging storm. I couldn't fathom leaving the spot I was in, let alone the conversation that I knew was abruptly going to follow. But there was no way I could have both, and I knew Sam would leave soon enough.

He let out an unhumored chuckle, shaking his head as he sat down next to me. I vaguely could feel the rocks shift slightly beneath him, my eyes focusing harder as the rain began its descent even faster. A chill ran up my spine at the force, his own fingers picking up a rock before abruptly chucking it over the edge, watching it skip along the choppy waves below. "She isn't going to come back, Jake. Not on her own at least."

My entire body tightened, afraid to breathe or more as I didn't dare a glance in his direction. Sam was staring contently out at the raging waves, feeling the tension roll of his shoulders like the thunder high in the sky. This wasn't our normal conversation, our normal plea for acceptance and to just try to be normal and that she would come back. No, there was something different in his stomach, in his veins and in his brains that swirled all around him, taunting me into believing every word that slipped from his lips. "It's been three years Sam, I'm sure I can—"

"Wait longer?" he chuckled low in his throat, "If she's been gone for three years, Jacob, do you really think she'll come back now? She's content in whatever life she's made for herself, and she won't come back for you. This is the part of those cheesy romantic movies where the guy goes and finds her. As far as Meg is convinced, you always wanted Bella and you're a rare case where imprinting doesn't happen like it should."

My eyes slowly moved to his as he looked at me knowingly, shaking his head slightly. "Jacob, if you love her and want to be with her, then go find her. Call up her parents, find her whereabouts. Do whatever you have to to get her back. Because if you don't, I honestly don't know how much longer you're going to be breathing."


	2. Deprivation

Past the small exterior of a broken home, and the laughing rain that swam insistently against the window sill, lay a room that was rarely used, save for records of history. The room had a faint odor of mold and newspaper, with a hint of dust that entirely too man grandchildren knew too well. Shelves had been stacked tight against the crumbling walls, neat novels of family history marked along three shelves as a thin layer of dust coated the top of the warn yellow pages. A single table sat in the middle, illuminated by normally sunny light flooding through the window just north of it. The chair had long since been broken, collapsed under the weight of entirely too many family members past.

A finger dragged its way along the books one by one until it reached the large book labeled with a telephone sticker. Easily wrapping its way around the book, the hand pulled the novel away from the shelf and tucked it neatly into a warm side. Slowly making his way towards the beanbag chair thrown neatly in the corner, Jacob tucked the book onto his lap as his fingers and eyes rapidly scanned the pages.

He wasn't sure why he started directly at _'A'_; he knew for a fact what letter of the alphabet her name started with and that he wouldn't find any information there. But a more dominant part of his brain couldn't fathom finding her that quickly, couldn't fathom walking out to the kitchen to call the number and learn his fate. His heart trembled quickly in his chest with each passing letter, his teeth slowly grooving themselves into his bottom lip as he mumbled the names out loud to himself.

By the time he had hit _'C'_, he felt like he was a nerve wreck teenager all over again. His palms nearly left stains among the already stained, his head throbbing and his mind swirling with images he hadn't seen in years. Every inadvertent thought of her sent another longing pain in his chest, his breath coming in shallow pants as he attempted to calm himself down. But as the pages began to fade back more rapidly, he knew that it wouldn't be long until he reached the letter _'M'_, his heart trembling faster than he thought normal inside the confinements of his ribcage.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to call her in those three years, hadn't wanted to see her and apologize for running off like he did. But he couldn't change the past, and a more dominant part of him refused to apologize for what he felt was right. However, he couldn't ignore the longing sensations that ran through his body at every mention of her name—or anyone of that name for that matter. He had tried so hard to block it out, had tried to ignore Sam and Billy's warning that being so far away from his imprint was a bad decision. But Jacob felt as if he were a grown man, that he could make the decision for himself and that nobody could make it for him. If he felt as if he could live without his imprint, then he could live without his imprint.

It only took a mere month for him to realize that he couldn't do it.

After then, then he started to realize little details that he had successfully blocked out before. Simple things like food and the weather began to flood him with thoughts of Meg, his heart trembling at the mere thought of dinner. Sam seemed to catch onto it before the others did, and it left him unnerved when he was called upon to talk every single time. Jacob wasn't one for sharing his feelings, and it wasn't anything uncommon to the rest of the pack.

After a year, things started to get worse, and Jacob started to lock himself away from the world, hidden inside the comforts of his understanding bed. Billy and Sam tried to coax him into fixing his mistakes, mumbling soft confinements of promises that Meg would understand, that imprinting wasn't something he could run from. But he had run from worse things in his life, and he was convinced he could do this on his own. He could get over her. He didn't need her.

But as his fingers brushed past another page, now nearing _'M'_ in another mere two pages, he knew that they were right. The pain in his chest couldn't be written off any longer, and his fingers slowly worked their way back up his face. Pressing his palms into his sockets, he let out a shuttering breath and attempted to mentally prepare himself to stumble upon her name and the only connection he had to her.

The door slowly creaked open, his ears perking ever so slightly and elbow holding its place in the large volume of text. Billy's wheel chair lit up his thoughts, a small smile gracing his face as he tried to remember how to breathe once more. He could sense the conversation coming, but this time did nothing to prolong it; whether or not he liked it, he would have to hear it. "You're looking her up, aren't you?"

"I have to try something," the words were accompanied by a weak, sheepish smile as Jacob slowly turned his eyes toward his father. Billy shook his head, giving him a laugh as he shook his head. Stretching his fingers towards the sky, Jacob relieved his back of the muscle strains beginning to take over his large frame. Billy moved towards the light switch, flipping it up and illuminating the room as Jacob winced. "Thanks, dad." 

"You have to be able to see in order to see her," a knowing grin was on Billy's face, one that Jacob willed to go away, but he returned the smile as Billy made his way from the room once more. The door fell shut soundlessly behind him once more, and Jacob's eyes slowly turned to the lettering staring back at him. Letting out a soft sigh and pulling in a deep breath, he let his eyes trail down the page until he found her name highlighted in orange, a smiley face drawn next to it from when she had been there last.

A disbelieving chuckle ran through his lips before his could stop it, his finger tracing the two sets of numbers listed as his mind tried to remember which one was which. Droplets of rain had stained the page, no doubt from the weather of La Push as he tried to force his thoughts to straighten themselves out once more. Settling on the second number, Jacob pushed himself away from the beanbag chair and out into the kitchen.

Setting the book on the counter and reaching for the phone, he easily punched the numbers on the small device as he held it up to his ear. Faintly, he could hear the game in the background as Billy swore underneath his breath. A slight smile lit up his face as the sense of normality rushed over him. The phone rang once, twice, before he was abruptly ripped away from his moment of absolute calmness. _"Hello?"_

Clearing his throat, Jacob subconsciously shifted and stood up straight, tapping his fingers along the phone book out of pure nerves. "Hi, is Meg there?"

The man on the other end of the phone cleared his throat before he could hear things being shifted around, and he could only guess that he was being transferred to another person. He heard the hushed sounds of breaths of wordless exchange, his eyes darting to the clock. _"May I ask who is asking for Meg?"_

The familiar voice forced a smile onto Jacob's lips as he turned his eyes towards the ceiling in a silent thanks. "Heather, good to hear your voice. It's Jacob, Billy—"

"_Billy's son. I remember you; you sound like you've done a lot of growing in the past three years,"_ a light laugh left her lips before he heard her clear her throat, a shaky sigh falling from her lips. _"Meg doesn't live here anymore. She's studying abroad right now."_

Jacob tensed slightly as he pulled in a breath, forcing his chest to ache as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Where is she studying?"

Heather seemed to hesitate on the other line, exchanging a brief word with the man he had spoken to previously. He finally heard the phone rustle as her hand was taken away from the receiver, a forced smile on her face as he gripped the pen harder than he intended to. _"She's in Vancouver, studying at the university there. She didn't go too far, said something was holding her back. Jacob—"_

Before she could lecture him, Jacob was mumbling a quick _'thank you_' before hanging up the phone. Looking down at the simple information spread out on the paper in front of him, a grin slowly trembled its way onto his face. Billy had muted the game behind him, but he struggled to focus his thoughts anywhere but the girl that separated herself by a mere border that he had crossed entirely too many times.

Pushing away from the counter and pocketing the simple name, he hurriedly made his way into the entirely too small bedroom. Grabbing a handful of clothes and shoving them into a backpack, he didn't bother to grab anything else as his teeth bit into his bottom lip, desperately trying to keep down the sensation of the smile that had broken out onto his face. His head was swarming with entirely too many thoughts, his heart threatening to explode out of his chest as he quickly tried to swallow it down.

Grabbing the back off of his bed, Jacob made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. He grabbed the keys resting on the counter, pushing the bag up higher on his shoulder. Billy glanced at him from the television, giving him a warm smile at the determination set in his jaw. "So where are you running off to this time?"

"Canada," the response was the only one Billy receive as Jacob disappeared out into the cold La Push weather, the revving of his bike's engine greeting his senses moments later.


	3. Meeting

"Some say that when you grow up, you leave behind your past life in order to grow. You fathom emotions you never have before, and you act in ways you've never seen yourself doing. They say that we are succeeded in spirit, and not only mind, by a spirit animal and the traditions that hold us to the ground. And you ask now what traditions and animals have to do with one another? From the time we are children we know the lives of vampires, werewolves, witches, and ghosts. We derive ourselves from legends that we can't understand, but are inexplicitly drawn to. In most cultures the wolf is a symbol of strength, of leadership, of a pack. But in the commonly known residential homes, the wolf is seen as not a protector, but a monster thirsting for blood and human flesh."

The audience shifted slightly, professors whispering quietly among themselves as they ticked their way across their pads of paper. Their eyes transfixed on the girl on the stage, her eyes darting around every two seconds as they filtered over her notes, desperately trying to push her nerves down. Her eyes darted up once, a brief smile gracing her face as she glanced at the immense audience before her. They were all shifting, all watching her intently in the spot light that she truly wanted to turn off.

She cleared her throat once, shifting slightly in the light and flipping her note card over, she cleared her throat again and tried desperately to ignore the loud sound of the back door creaking open. It shut with a loud thud, her eyes closing in utter annoyance as she heard a few uprising of voices at the disturbance. She gave them a bigger smile, trying to draw their attention back to her as she pulled in a deep breath.

"But what most people no longer fathom about legends is that they are just that—legends; a figment of tradition's imaginations. Like the ghost stories that are told to children by their mothers in order to make them sleep or behave appropriately. However, some tribes and families in general believe heavily in the fact that wolves are menaces—even without the werewolf form we're used to seeing in stories. For example, farmers often do away with wolves through means of shot guns and poison in order to save their livestock. While this isn't permitted all year around, many farmers take it upon themselves to routinely use these techniques. Others heavily believe that werewolves walk among us, changing at the full moon and feasting on humans as a way to benefit their short lives."

A brief announcement of _'excuse me, sorry, coming through'_ quietly arose from the back row. She squinted her eyes, trying hard to see who the form was interrupting her speech. But the man sat down entirely too quick, and she let out an annoyed sigh undetected by the microphone. She bit into her bottom lip, shifting her weight once more as she took a quick sip from the water bottle by her side. Glancing back down at her cards, she began her speech once more.

Jacob said no words as he sat down in the plush auditorium seat, watching as the colleagues around him hung on the woman's every word. Biting down on his lip lightly, he watched as she talked with her hands nervously, her words of wolves and traditions hitting his ears as the familiar pang slowly started to filter through his chest once more. Breathing in deep, he propped his foot up against the seat, ignoring the death glares he was shot from the audience around him as he pushed his jaw into the palm of his hand. Her voice filtered through his ears, his heart pounding nervously and eyes glancing at the door every two seconds.

He wasn't exactly a student in Vancouver, nor did he have permission to be on the grounds. The girl cleared her throat once more, causing his eyes to flutter shut as he attempted to focus on his mission once more.

"But what I'm here to tell you today isn't legends or fairytales your grandmother made up. I'm here to tell you the real story, to show you that wolves aren't a menace like so many people think they are. They are beautiful, majestic creatures that will not attack until provoked. Sure, they do occasionally kill livestock, but there are solutions to the problem that are cruelty free. Where I come from, no wolf is to be harmed. Wolves are cherished, loved, and provide a strong bond with the tribe itself. Wolves are a symbol of courage, of the becoming of your adulthood on that reservation. Wolves are not meant to be harmed, maimed, and sold for their fur. They will be extinct before we know it, and humanity will be entirely too late. Either we do something about it now or we watch wolves become nothing more than a legend themselves."

Claps arouse from the audience as she ended her speech, Jacob's eyes following her closely as she bowed slightly and gave a faint smile. She began to remove herself from the situation, fanning herself slightly with the cards as the rush of public speaking began to wear off of her. The professors in the front row were mumbling to themselves, but he quickly found his legs getting knocked off the seat in front of him as the auditorium began to let out. Staring at the them wide eyed, he nodded a bit before he pushed himself up and out into the center aisle, ignoring those who walked back him with a gruff shove of his left shoulder.

He had lost her in his line of vision, filled now with only blazers and dresses that he had grown accustomed to hating. It was much too formal for his likes, his body moving quicker as a sensor in his brain honed in on her voice, listening for her tones as he finally reached the end and cleared the stage. Stopping momentarily at one of the railings, he watched as she smiled at a younger looking professor, laughing and brushing the hair from her eyes. He was talking animatedly, his hands going in the air as he mimicked what he could only presume was a wolves mouth. Biting down on his lip, Jacob suppressed a growl as the professor ran his fingers down her forearm.

She flinched away from the contact, giving him a tight smile as she began to walk away. The words stuck in Jacob's throat, his body quickly moving away from the railing and after her quickly moving body. "Hey, wait up!"

She froze, her eyes widening as her grip tightened on her note cards. The voice was so familiar to her, one that she had tried desperately to write off years ago. But the radiating heat that flooded through the room and the fierce blush that trembled along her cheeks alerted her that this was not a dream, and that this was indeed real. Pulling in a deep breath, she prepared herself for only two seconds before his hand easily wrapped around her smaller forearm, pulling her around in one movement as their eyes locked for the first time in three years.

Jacob breathed in, holding the breath in his chest as he stared at her wide eyed. There were no words to express the moment, the entire auditorium freezing around him as he struggled to remember how to breathe. His heart threatened to combust inside of his chest, itching to get out of the inferno that was beginning to drive him utterly insane. A shuttering sigh left his lips, the briefest of smiles twitching at the corners. "Meg…"

A weak smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, her head telling her to run away from the searing warmth flooding up her arm. "Jacob."

The two stood in absolute silence, their eyes staring one another down and daring the other to make the next move. Jacob's fingers didn't move from her arm, his heart pounding louder in his chest as his thumb ran over her skin. A soft hiss ran from their lips, a bewildered look set on Meg's face as she let out an embarrassed laugh. Pulling her arm away from his grip, she made the first move to escape the silence. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob slowly dropped his arm back to his waist, giving her the miniscule smile that she was providing him. He knew it wasn't the smile that said that she was happy to see him. Teetering slightly on his feet and rocking back and forth, he shrugged his shoulders a little as his nerves began to race once more. "I came to see you."

"It's been three years, Black. You've got a lot of balls." Meg bit down on her bottom lip, glancing up as the door began to open once more as the next class began to file its way in. Without thinking, she grabbed Jacob's hand, lacing their fingers and dragging them away from the busy hall. His feet stumbled after he seemingly graceful figure, electrical sparks starting in his fingertips and ending in a colorful burst in his shoulder blades.

Meg led him down the stone stairs that he had been up previously, his mind having trouble keeping up with his actions as he struggled to follow her movements. The outside area was just as occupied as where they had come from, his nose scrunching slightly in the desperation for privacy. Without thinking of the action, his hand squeezed Meg's, forcing her to remember that she was dragging the overly fit boy behind her along. Stopping abruptly, Jacob ran straight into her back, Meg quickly regaining her posture and staring at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "You have five minutes to convince me that you should be allowed to see my dorm room."

"Meg, I'm sorry I didn't listen." He struggled for the right words, his brain running rampant when he wanted it to still for the first time in years. Jacob had had it all planned out once, right down to the confession that ended up with them in bed, but now that he was in her presence all words left him. His mind went on overdrive and his throat went dry. Swallowing hard, he shut his eyes for a brief moment to regain his own composure. "That was a different time, before I realized just how serious imprinting was—"

"Don't feed me the bullshit about imprinting, Black," the soft hiss from her lips hid the emotion that was beginning to well up inside of her chest. She hadn't so much as heard Jacob's voice in years, and had buried the emotion well. It laid in a box labeled _'Do not open'_, resting beneath the memories of Jacob Black. But now that he was standing in front of her, she knew the box was about to viciously burst open, spilling all of her emotional nights into the sunny air. "Save it."

"Meg, it's not bullshit—"

"When you decide that it's time to act like a man and admit that Bella's the one you'll always want, then you can come find me. You don't get to play with my emotions like this. You just…don't. Once you did, when I believed every word you said. Now?" she let out an unhumored chuckle, "Now you mean nothing, Jacob."


	4. Alignment Meg's POV

They say that when you meet the person that you're meant to be with, the stars align and you stop wishing for your life to change, to go back and correct your mistakes. The stories don't tell you of the undeniable heartbreak, the dull thudding in your chest when you're away or when you're near. They don't warn you that someday it can all crash down around you, and that just because your stars have all aligned, that perhaps theirs haven't. They say that if you love somebody to let them go, that if they belong to you they'll come back. But they don't tell you what happens in the end if they don't return.

Jacob Black wasn't mine to hold, and our stars were never fully aligned. There was an undeniable attraction, a relationship never received on both ends fully at the same time. Life moved on, days rolled by, and the stars shifted apart, leaving a gaping wormhole in the galaxy that was supposed to be ours. But it never really belonged to us—only if two parties agree can it be so.

Vancouver was supposed to be my escape, my home away from home where the memories stopped and breathing came easier. The hole in my chest began to dissipate with something as large as a scholarship to focus on—there were no legends, no vampires, no werewolves, no monsters disrupting my life. It was my easy way out, where my past didn't matter and where I could feel fully alive.

New York wasn't anything I hoped it would be. As much as I had hoped that the distance would be good, that Washington was on the other side of the country and that I was safe from any setbacks, it never turned out that way. Routinely the phone calls would come, mostly once a month from Embry or Quil, carrying on casual conversation with the hinting that Jake had sent them on the wild chase to figure out if I was coming home. I had given them the same answers, had begun to ignore their phone calls, but you can't outrun your past when it's still in the same country. Sam had gone as far as to put Emily on a plane to try and talk sense into me after the first few months away. When nothing went their way, they eventually stopped trying.

I figured the same went for Jake, as the calls no longer came frequently and stopped all together. There were no more prying spies, trying desperately to get me to move back to the reservation. I slowly began to turn my sights towards the boys of New York, then eventually towards Vancouver once nothing suited my fancy. I truly believe that somewhere deep down, I kept comparing them to what I wanted to have, and once had before he let it slip through the palms of his hands.

But I couldn't place all of the blame on Jacob; three years of distance and growing taught me that I was just as much to blame as he was.

"Are you okay? You look a little tense," the voice knocked me out of my thoughts, my body stopping its pace momentarily as I glanced at the girl sitting at the desk. Her hair fell aimlessly into her face, her fingers tapping along the pen as an open textbook lay in her lap.

I gave her a light smile, trying my best to keep up the façade that I knew she wouldn't believe for very long. "I'm fine, Jen. Just a big test—"

"Jacob's back, isn't he?" The air in voice made my nose scrunch and my eyes widen in utter shock. I knew I had gone off on a few random nights with a few drinks in my system, ending with mascara running down my cheeks. But I never thought that she would fathom the thoughts that Jacob could return so easily to my life—then again I never fathomed the thought myself. However, now he was all I could think of, his scent still lingering on my skin as I pulled in a deep breath. Jen said nothing more, only giving me a knowing look as a knock came at the door.

I watched with horrified eyes as she made her way over to the oak fixture, her fingers wrapping around the brass handle and pulling with ease. His face filled my every vision, my chest tightening as she glanced over her shoulder at my expression. Smirking knowingly to herself, she walked back over to her desk and grabbed her textbook. "I'll leave you two alone then."

My eyes slowly turned to a glare as she pushed past Jacob, offering him a wink as his own eyebrow rose. His gaze slowly traveled from her to me, his body stiffening against the door way as he pulled in a shuttering breath. "Can I come in?"

"We're done talking about this, Jacob." My voice wavered for the briefest of seconds, his presence throwing me off like it had done so many times before. He took that as his own personal cue to step in and invade the last space that had remained without his footprints. I moved instinctively backwards as he shut the door, his eyes on mine and his actions entirely too quick.

"Meg, I imprinted on you." His own voice wavered ever so slightly, my eyes rolling slightly as I tugged at my hair desperately. Trained eyes went to the movement, a familiar look of sympathy running across his face at the uncomfortable feeling trembling through my body. I took another step backwards as he went forwards.

"Save it, Jacob. I don't want to hear it." I tugged once more before shaking my head, desperately trying to clear it as I took another step backwards, my knees hitting the bed. His body easily followed my actions like they had so many times before, fingers slowly cradling my face in his hands. The undeniable warmth sprang throughout my body, my eyes fluttering closed on contract before I forced them to reopen, staring challengingly into Jacob's eyes.

"I screwed up and I know I did. I'm done with Bella, I swear to you that much. She's made her choice and I've made mine. I owe everything to you, Meg; my existence, breathing, and the blood that pumps through my veins. You force me to live every day, and every day without you feels like an absolute undeniable hell," his voice trailed off, hoarse as the sun began to crawl from the sky. Jake's eyes stared mine down, my chest falling rapidly as my teeth bit hard into my bottom lip. Our hearts were pounding loudly inside our chests, the close proximity rendering both of us speechless of the words we had been dying to speak for so long.

Without a sound his lips ascended upon mine, a rapid fire erupting inside my body as I gasped into his mouth. His fingers tightened against my jaw, our lips connecting harder the second time around as his tongue desperately ran over my bottom lip. The small tingles of pure enchantment that trembled up my spine forced my attention onto his body, our tongues eagerly meeting as his fingers slowly trailed down to my sides. Every inch of me felt like I was on fire, the emotions that I hadn't felt in years slowly starting in my head and ending in my waist where his skilled fingers lay.

Our teeth knocked together out of sheer passion, his squeeze on my hips telling me the only direction I needed to know. We fell effortlessly back onto the bed, his lips slowly trailing away from mine and to my neck. I obediently moved my head to the side, Jacob's lips covering every inch of exposed skin he could find. A moan trembled through my lips, my fingers fisting in his shirt as a desperate whimper soon escaped next. My body ached for the familiar feel of Jacob all around me, his lips slowly bringing me away from reality and into the twisted universe that I had become trapped in.

He chuckled low against my skin, placing kisses against pulse point as I whimpered, tugging ever so slightly at his hair. A grunt trembled through his lips, my fingers slowly sliding from his toned shoulders and down to the hem of his shirt. Smirking as he shivered, I slowly slid my fingers up to his chest, connecting our lips once more as his own fingers hurriedly worked on the buttons of my blouse.

My own were beginning to navigate towards his jeans, palm rubbing over the strain. Punching the bed slightly, he let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes tightly at the contact. I arched my back into his touch as his fingers ran over my breasts momentarily, his body pulling away as he hurriedly removed his own jeans. "Meg—"

"Jake don't ruin it," I moaned, pulling him back down for another kiss as our hips collided. Our moans were swallowed by each other's tongues; his fingers quickly threw my shirt somewhere behind him as his hips grinded mine into the mattress. I gasped out, digging my fingers into his biceps as I whimpered at the feeling of him so close to me. "Can you just get my pants off?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" He chuckled again, his fingers already beginning to pull the material down. I arched into the touch, rolling my hips desperately to give him the hint.

"Yeah, just a little. Now hurry up before I change my mind." He grinned up at me, winking as my pants and underwear quickly followed my statement. Bracing himself above me, I felt my heart pound out of my chest as Jacob slowly moved forward, my eyes closing tightly at the feeling of him fully inside of me once again.

Our past echoed faintly in the back of my mind as his hips began to move, my eyes slowly opening as his teeth trailed around my jaw. He moaned lowly against my skin as I tightened around him, his shaft rubbing desperately at my clit as I whimpered his name quietly. His eyes immediately shot to mine, both of us swallowing hard at the same time to suppress our moans. I could feel his heart racing face beneath his chest, syncing to the beat of mine as his hips mindlessly continued their rhythm.

It wasn't like anything either of us had experienced before—being in bed with Jacob was nothing new to me. But the eye contact, the emotion, the sheer feeling of him all around me made my heart feel like it was going to collapse in my chest. I couldn't tighten my fingers in his hair fast enough or keep up with his motions. It was if time had stood still, and Jacob was the only thing existing in the galaxy. It sent a tremble of emotion throughout me before I realized that we had both hit our climax, his face buried deep in my shoulder blade as he panted.

For another moment the entire world was in slow motion; every breath came out slower than the last and his back was rising even slower. His pants came in quiet, long puffs as he whispered words I couldn't hear. My eyes were fixated on the ceiling, my head aching ever so slightly as the familiar ache of sex began to set in.

Then just like the snap of a finger, my world immediately returned and Jacob was staring down at me, eyes wide and nervous as he hovered above me. His teeth was bearing into his bottom lip, fear radiating from his body as he played with the blankets nervously. "Meg, are you okay? You're freaking me—"

I let out a light giggle, poising myself up on my elbows and pressing a chaste kiss against his shaking lips. Our eyes locked momentarily as I pulled away, giving Jacob the only hint he needed. His body fell effortlessly down next to mine, pulling me close to his searing chest as my eyes immediately closed.

Talking could be saved for the morning.


End file.
